


GrimmIchi AU Collections

by NekoMorearity



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity
Summary: A collection of AUs and ideas I have in mind for our favorite couple. I will update this once every once in a while. Feel free to use these ideas, just give me credit and let me know.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 15





	1. Wizard and Demon AU

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the GrimmIchi discord for their support. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be posting my work.

All wizards have a familiar with them, and they can vary from species and size. Certain familiars that live long lives can be passed down from generations, or some wizards try to find a familiar for a limited amount of time. All familiars have golden eyes.

  
  
Demons take various forms, usually to cause havoc. Still, some, like cat demons, usually take forms to hide themselves and their young from the demon world. Demon eyes vary in color depending on the species, hybrids would have a mix of their parents’ eyes. Example: Incubus- white glowing eyes, Cat Demons- night blue eyes.

Elves and Humans live in relative harmony. Humans that possess magic usually become wizards. Anyone who desires to can become a demon hunter, but it requires extensive training, though many who do have the motivation for it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo wants to search for a specific familiar, a large white cat familiar with bright blue eyes. He grew up watching his mother's familiar care for him and her offspring, a much smaller white cat. He was close to the kitten, who was the size of a lion cub, they would play and spend most of their time together. There are hundreds of photos of them together. They were never far apart, at least until his mom died, then the familiar left with her cub. Ever since then, he wanted to find a large white cat familiar with blue eyes.

  
  
People think he's crazy, familiars never have blue eyes, only golden, but Ichigo remembers the bright blue eyes that would glow when he played with the kitten. The only ones who don't doubt him are his father Isshin and his human friend Grimmjow. Grimmjow met him in middle school and let him talk about magic despite his inability to use magic, they've been friends ever since.

  
  
What Ichigo doesn't know is that Grimmjow knows that the cat he talks about wasn't a familiar, it was his mother, a demon who took the form of a familiar. He wants to tell him, but he's too embarrassed to admit he was the kitten. Even more so when Ichigo talks about his sisters dressing up the kitten. He also doesn't want to trouble him as Grimmjow not only inherited his mother's powers, but his father, an incubus. He knows that he's going to have to have his heat at any time, and he's going to want to feed, so he better try to convince Ichigo to not try to search for the cat any time soon.


	2. Alpha x alpha omegaverse au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I just wanted to let people know that even if I create a fic based on these, feel free to use them. I made them rather general for people to enjoy. All I want is credit for the idea and a link so I can enjoy your work. Also if you want to switch any roles, go for it! I just wrote what made sense to me at the time.

Grimmjow is the alpha son of an omega only couple, since childhood, he was made fun of for his omega parents and people thought little of him until puberty, due to many believing he was going to be an omega. People also talked because his mother (come up with it yourself) was part of a fated pair that simply failed ( they ended on good terms), this is because after having a child with his fated pair (whoever you want) they admitted that they were still in love with their same-gendered lovers (oxo and axa). His parents kept getting shit for it and this fed his hatred for the concept of fated pairs and the stereotypes of omegas. His parents were hard-working people who kept getting shit for being omegas, many saying that their jobs were only received due to his mother's former mate pitying them.

This made him do the best that he could, this continued when his second gender test revealed he was an alpha, as the school suggested his parents to give him to his mother's fated pair so he could be 'properly' raised. This really pissed him off and he would start to pick fights with alphas harassing other genders. He graduated from high school and went to university. He hates the concept of fated pairs and wants to fall in love with someone just for who they are and not because of their second gender.

Ichigo is the alpha son of a fated pair, but also a traditionalist. He was shamed as a child by his maternal family for having an omega father, who many simply considered him lucky for meeting his fated pair. His family is a happy one despite all that. A romantic at heart, wants to find his happy ending with his fated pair but falls in love with Grimm. He is a bit in denial because he wants to not only be with his fated pair but deep down he knows that he has feelings for Grimm.


End file.
